vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroyoru Umidori
Summary Kuroyoru Umidori is a Level 4 esper and the leader of Freshmen, an organization belonging to Academy City's Dark Side created to defeat intruders in the city. Like Kinuhata Saiai, Umidori is one of the former subjects of the Dark May Project. However, unlike Saiai, who was considered an "honor student" who perfectly followed the program, Umidori was viewed as a "delinquent" which caused the experiment's bankruptcy due to her rebellious attitude. Umidori's personality is heavily influenced by having had Accelerator's thought patterns inserted into her. She displays a rude demeanor and cruel personality that made Accelerator compare having a conversation with her to talking to his old self. After Freshmen was defeated Umidori ended up collaborating with the heroes' efforts against Gremlin in Hawaii and has been kept in check by Hamazura Shiage and the new ITEM. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C | At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Kuroyoru Umidori Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Human, Level 4 Esper, Cyborg, Student, Leader of Freshmen Powers and Abilities: Nitrogen manipulation, cyborg implants, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), basic application of Magic, and resistance to poison Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Easily destroys walls and cuts metal, described as capable of piercing through a tank, supposedly stronger than Kinuhata Saiai's in terms of offensive power, though she is poorly matched against her Offense Armor because they both manipulate nitrogen) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Much stronger than before, each of her spears retains the same power and she can use thousands of them at the same time or combine them into a single large spear, can deflect a continuous barrage of Railgun FIVE_Over's railgun shells) Speed: Peak Human (Could keep up with Saiai), likely Supersonic reactions (Can fight a Railgun FIVE_Over head on and deflect is railgun shells) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Street Class (As a cyborg her body is tougher than a regular human, survived the explosion of her nitrogen spears) | Street Class normally, at least Large Building level when using multiple Bomber Lances (She can use several hundreds of cyborg arms to create a large number of Bomber Lances and make something like a nitrogen pseudo-barrier that could block a continuous barrage from a Railgun FIVE_Over for a while) Stamina: High, when she uses her additional arms she's basically forcing herself to use her power much more extensively than other espers do | Likely high, but use of the thousands of additional arms can tire her out faster Range: Extended melee range with nitrogen spears (3m) | Extended melee range with nitrogen spears (3m), higher when combining spears Standard Equipment: None notable | Inflatable dolphin doll (Contains the arm controllers), thousands of extra arms Intelligence: Above average, possibly high, as a Level 4 esper; she managed to improvise additional cyborg arms for herself Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her esper ability depends on the surrounding nitrogen and isn't as effective against a barrier made of nitrogen, as a cyborg she's weak against opponents who control electromagnetism Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bomber Lance (窒素爆槍 (ボンバーランス) Chisso Bakusō (Bombā Ransu)'', lit. "Nitrogen Bomb Lance"):' Umidori's Level 4 esper ability, Bomber Lance allows her to create 3m spears of compressed nitrogen from her palms to cut objects using enormous pressure. Though they both manipulate nitrogen, unlike Saiai's ability which focuses on defense, Umidori's is focused on offense. Umidori has also shown to be able to use her ability to manipulate air currents around her, allowing her to do things like slow down a fall from a high place to land safely, travel from a building's roof to another and go from street level to a building's roof by using them as boosters combined with walljumping. If she loses control of the nitrogen spears the torrent of nitrogen will expand with tremendous force as if the spears had become small bombs or grenades. She can also detonate them in purpose, though this is a mostly ineffective attack and a double-edged sword that will also harm Umidori, so she is unlikely to use it. *'Cyborg Enhancements:' Umidori has received cyborg enhancements, mainly focused on her arms, though she can regulate her own metabolism to some extent or bring herself into a suspended animation state. She can detach her arms at will. *'Extra Arms:' Umidori carries with her an inflatable dolphin doll. Inside this doll, there's a large number of robotic arms, stated by Umidori to be a type of biochemical robot developed by the Kiharas. The hands are small like a kid's, but the arms themselves are more than 1m long. These arms hidden inside the dolphin doll are actually remote controls that attach to her body and work like an antenna to allow her to control thousands of similar "slave" hands. These "slaves" are normally controlled by specific programs and can move independently from each other, but they'll follow the signal given by the master, and thus become part of Kuroyoru's body. Because Umidori is a cyborg, what counts as her body is quite vague, and through these additional arms she can bypass the 2 spear limitation imposed by only having 2 arms, drastically improving her power, as she's multiplying the output as much as she wants. While Umidori's normal Bomber Lance spears weren't able to harm Saiai, she was capable of sending her flying several meters and slightly damage her clothes with just the arm controllers attached, and she sent her flying hundreds of meters when she added the thousands of slaves. The same attack also destroyed the entire rooftop they were fighting on. Though the individual spears are still 3m long, she can make them overlap with each other to create a larger, longer and more powerful spear, or combine hundreds of them to form a pseudo-barrier to block enemy attacks. *'Kihara Counter:' Umidori claimed to Accelerator that she could input Amata's data and calculations in her arms to allow her to replicate his counter for his reflection. The veracity of this claim is uncertain, as Accelerator decided to simply dodge her attack. *'Magic:' After hearing Leivinia Birdway's explanation on the theory of magic, Kuroyoru Umidori learned how to activate magic, though she lacks the knowledge to cast a proper spell. She activated magic to exploit the negative side effect of an esper using magic to create an avalanche. She did this by transferring the rejection from her to her improvised cyborg arm, and from that arm to the cliff the arms were connected to. '''Key:' Base | With Extra Arms Gallery Umidori Mahaya.png|Kuroyoru Umidori by Mahaya Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Air Users Category:Magic Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 8